Twisting Fate
by XxTerrorOfTheSkiesxX
Summary: Malefor has fallen and peace reigns over the Dragon Realms. Or at least it did until the Chronicler's books revealed a new prophecy. Spyro and Cynder are thrust into a new battle. One against Evil itself. Is it possible there are more strings than anyone could realize? What can this mean for our favorite duo? Only time can tell. Terrible at summaries. Constructive Critism Coaxed


**HEY! What. Is. Up? So Twisting Fate is back, and it's bigger and more importantly, better. I have big plans, new, original ideas to bring to the archive. Or at least I haven't seen them used. While this follows a very similar and much overused plot (SpyCy and friends encounter new threat etc) but I think I have plenty of variation to make it completely different that other works on this site. I really can't wait to write this. I receive a lot of my inspiration from music. So it'll be hard to run out of that. Or I hope not. I will try to stay with this and I plan to have multiple stories. So I'll stop talking now… er… typing? Reading? You know, I really don't know. Anyhow enjoy!**

The sun rose high into the sky above the Valley of Avalar. Smoke rose on the horizon from the cheetah village in the far distance. Grass and flowers grew from the soft, fertile soil below as mist from a quickly flowing river rose into the air. Birds sang and a small herd of deer grazed beside a small stream that ran into the river. A young buck's head shot up as he noticed a noise. He glanced towards the source of the noise downstream and bolted into the thick forest, the rest of the small herd quickly in tow.

The legendary purple dragon, Spyro, a young dragon with deep purple scales accented with golden wings and golden chest and belly. A small spear like tail tip was fixed on the end of the dragon's tail, reflecting light from the sun erratically as it jittered from the air moving quickly past it. Not far behind a black female dragon was quickly catching up.

"You'll never catch me Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed as he glanced behind him to carry his voice in the black dragoness' direction. Cynder, the former Terror of The Skies, flew closely behind Spyro. Her black scales shone from the sunlight beaming on the two dragons evidentially playing tag. Her tail streamed behind her; with magenta wings flapped in the breeze as fast as she could make them in an effort to catch Spyro.

An idea came to Cynder as she turned her head behind her and let out a huge gust of wind, catapulting her towards the purple dragon. Spyro turned his head just in time to see Cynder streaming towards him at breakneck speed.

"Hey that's cheati-"Spyro's protest was cut off as Cynder slammed into Spyro, both dragons tumbling down to the earth below. Both tried to recuperate themselves, but only succeeded in making the landing less jarring. Two dull thuds followed as Spyro and Cynder slammed into the soften earth, tumbling a couple feet before skidding to a halt. The pain stayed for a couple moments until it subsided and the two burst into laughter. When they had calmed down, Cynder got up and walked over to where Spyro was laying. Cynder looked out at the view before her. They had landed on the top of a hill that overlooked a large part of the valley. The river seemed to sparkle from the combination of the angle of the sun and where they were at. The trees swayed as a gentle breeze blew through the valley.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Cynder commented as she lay next to Spyro. Spyro turned his head to glance at her before turning back to the valley. A smile crept across his face as he took in the sight before him. Spyro nodded in agreement, deep in his own thoughts. They had been out here for a couple days after their fight with Malefor. The guardians knew not of what had transpired. They didn't know about Ignitus. Tears formed in Spyro's eyes when he came back to his mind. Cynder noticed the change, she knew him better than anyone.

"Thinking about Ignitus?" Cynder asked out loud. Spyro's head sunk lower as he heard the name. Cynder sighed as she realized her suspicions were correct. Cynder scooted right up against Spyro and nuzzled his cheek.

"I can't tell you it will be ok. I miss him too, but I am with you Spyro." Cynder comforted the dragon beside her. Spyro looked at her before he leaned against her flank.

"Do you think we could go back to Warfang soon? The guardians should know…" Spyro trailed off before he finished the thought. Cynder nuzzled against Spyro's neck as she whispered to him.

"Of course. We can leave tomorrow if you want." Spyro just nodded and returned Cynder's embrace. The two dozed off underneath the warm sun, all previous thoughts forgotten, with dreams filled with each other.

0o0o0o0

Hunter strode down the half obstructed street in the center of the great dragon city of Warfang; His red cape flowing behind him. A group of moles passed him going the opposite way carrying a large stone brick. Repairs had already begun, the damages were tremendous. Rubble littered the once beautiful city. The earth golem had done a number on Warfang. Chunks of stone missing from numerous different structures gave the city a partially empty feel.

The moles were working hard to repair the damages the battle for Malefor's forces had caused, working tirelessly for a goal that was a long ways off. But that's not what was troubling Hunter. No, the mole's perseverance would repair the city in due time. However, no one knew what had become of the two young dragons, Spyro and Cynder.

They could possibly be dead, a bright purple light have enveloped their vision at the moment they considered their final one, only for the light to dissipate and the world to be like new. It was assumed by the Guardians that Spyro had managed to pull the world together somehow, but that amount of power… The cheetah pushed the thought from his mind as he came upon his destination.

The guardians were working to repair the ramparts and certain areas of the wall. Terrador, the large, bulky, green Guardian of the earth element, blasted chunks of stone displaced by explosions into smaller pieces to make it easier for the moles to handle. The moles quickly chiseled the chunks of stone into blocks of stone that Cyril and Volteer the Ice and Electricity Guardians, carried and put into place. The whole system worked rather well, despite a work force of 50 at the most. Terrador noticed the cheetah warrior climb the stairs to the ramparts and paused what he had been doing.

"Ah Hunter, how are you?" Terrador greeted the cheetah, the earth dragon's deep voice booming. Hunter nodded in respect to the large green dragon before him. Cyril and Volteer landed beside Terrador as Hunter began to speak.

"Well met Terrador, Cyril, Volteer," Hunter nodded to the other two guardians in acknowledgement before he continued. "There is still no sign of Spyro or Cynder or even Ignitus. I am beginning to fear the worse… Whether I want to or not." Hunter finished with his head lowered. A somber demeanor crossed Terrador's face as he glanced at the two guardians beside him. Even someone with a rock steady disposition like his couldn't deny the fact that Hunter's trepidation may come to pass.

"I understand Hunter. But in times like this, we must trust our Ancestors and clutch what hope we have left…" Terrador looked towards the setting sun as the other guardians watched the setting sun with dark expressions.

0o0o0o0

 **Well this is kind of short, but I want to test things out. I want to set the scene. I also want people's advice, etc. I am really passionate about Spyro, and I want this to be right. Future chapters will be longer, or at least that's the plan as of right now.**

 **That is all. Peace.**

 **XxTerrorOfTheSkiesxX**


End file.
